Warrior's guild
= Warriors' guild = The way to Warriors' guild. Introduction The Warriors' guild is a minigame with multiple activities, located in Burthorpe. You can reach it by running North from Falador and following the road through Taverley. It is also accessable by using a Void seal. The main goal in the guild is to collect Warrior guild tokens, which can be exchanged for rewards or be used to access the Cyclops' Room in order to get defenders. You need at least 50 Attack and 50 Strength to be able to enter the guild. Tokens There are two ways to obtain the tokens. They both grant almost the same amount of tokens. The most popular method is killing Animated armour sets, the second method is defending yourself from projectiles shot by Catapult. Animated armour For this method, a metal armour set without a kite is needed. You will then need to use an item of the armour on Magical animator in the Animated armour sets room. Upon using, an Animated armour NPC will spawn and attack you. Kill it and pick up the tokens and armour. The room is the first room on the left when entering the Guild. Catapult room In the Catapult room you need to protect yourself from projectiles shot by Catapult. The Catapult room is located on the second floor of the Warriors' Guild; it will be right beside the ladder when you go up. There will be a small room, followed by a larger room. In the small room, you will find Gamfred; right-click Gamfred, and select 'Claim Shield'. Once you have your shield, enter the larger room, and stand at the top of the stairs.' You get 10 tokens for each successful blocked hit, and 4 damage if you fail. Keg balancing On the first floor you can find a storage room with kegs. The purpose of this room is to balance as many kegs on your head by picking them up one by one. The longer you can manage this, the more tokens you get. When you fail, you will take a bit of damage. You will gain tokens for how long you can balance a few kegs. Shot-put room On the first floor, just next to the storage room, you'll find a room to shot-put. Pick up a weight and try to throw it. It'll be thrown with a distance based on your strength level and some luck. You will gain tokens based on the distance you threw and the weight of the shot you used. Rewards You can get rewards for tokens by talking to Harrallak Menarous, found walking in the lobby near the entrance. Defenders Instead of rewards you can also use the tokens in a different way, by trying to get defenders. Defenders can be obtained by killing Cyclopses on the top floor. It costs 15 tokens to stay in the Cyclops' Room for 2 minutes. In order to get a defender you must wear a defender or have it in your inventory. For example in order to obtain the Iron defender you need to wear the Bronze defender or have it in your inventory. A list of all defenders that can be obtained: Bronze defender Iron defender Steel defender Black defender Mithril defender Adamant defender Rune defender Dragon defender